memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Memory Alpha:Category suggestions
=Provisional categories= * Category talk:Slang * Category talk:Terminology =Suggested categories= In-universe categories Starship classes move Move all Category:Starship classes to Category:Spacecraft classes, or if we feel so inclined, "spacecraft types" vs. "classes." This applies to the subcategories, and is based on changes implemented at Category talk:Spacecraft. This move is based on the analysis that not all vessel classes listed in "starship classes" are starship classes... While making this move, it would probably be a good idea to create a new subcategory for Category:Federation starship classes, nay, Category:Federation spacecraft classes called Category:Federation shuttle classes (or "types") as there are several. --Alan 21:34, 26 July 2007 (UTC) * I don't see a problem creating separate classes for spacecraft classes and types. I'm not sure if it's entirely necessary, though. "Spacecraft classes" doesn't sound very good, though... maybe "ship classes"? Eh, then I'd guess we'd have to include non-starfaring ships. Anyway, I support the cat move and creation of the sub-cat. --From Andoria with Love 21:49, 26 July 2007 (UTC) * I like "ship classes", and if there are not starfaring ships in that list, we can break them into a separate sub-category quite easily. -- Sulfur 02:05, 17 November 2007 (UTC) Homeworlds I'm not so much into the whole category thing, but I was surprised that no Category:Homeworlds exists as of yet, it seems extremely useful, and was also suggested as part of several complex "category tree" suggestions here. Anyway, my rationale: this would most logically be implemented as a subcategory of Category:Planets and I guess there would be more than enough candidates for the category. (in fact, I'm volunteering myself to boldly go seeking out homeworlds on MA and tagging them as such). Capricorn 06:17, 2 September 2007 (UTC) :I'm not totally convinced of this as yet... Perhaps coming up with a list and putting it on your userpage or as a subpage of such might help give an idea of the actual numbers? If it does pass, I would agree to it being a subcategory, and would suggest that it replace the planet category on the article. -- Sulfur 16:42, 11 September 2007 (UTC) ::If that category replaces Category:Planets on homeworld pages, that would break Planets (formerly a list article listing all planets by name, now a redirect to the planet category which is still supposed to have the same functionality). Alternatives would be making the suggested category an additional one (with all the problems of duplicate categorization we already discussed elsewhere), or starting this as a list of homeworlds on Homeworlds (which, I just found that out by previewing this comment, already exists. Wow). -- Cid Highwind 17:31, 11 September 2007 (UTC) Wouldn't your worries about breaking functionality be more or less solved just simply by making "homeworlds" a subcategory? I agree that double classification is messy, which is why some more or less arbitrary lists on MA like First planets, Planets in the Delphic Expanse, Romulan planets, etc would not be good subcategories, but there are definatly subcategories that could work. For example, if next to a "homeworld" subcategory you add subcategories for "colonies" and "uninhabited planets", there (baring perhaps some odd cases) would be zero overlap, and the list would not only not lose functionality, but actualy gain some, as they are now categorised by some very basic and very usefull key characteristics. (note that this is not an expansion of the proposal, but rather a weird attempt at trying to explain my vision of how this could enhance MA). On a sidenote, thanks for pointing out the Homeworlds page, can't believe I missed that while researching this, but it will make for the perfect consolidation should this category not be created :). And sulfur, I guess that page will adress your doubts about the numbers too. -- Capricorn 04:15, 21 September 2007 (UTC) ::I was more thinking about the alphabetical list of all planets that now exists. What, if someone is looking for a planet he only knows part of the name of? Right now, it would be one lookup in the central "planets" list - then, it would be a lookup in 3-4 lists. Also, part of my "breaking functionality" concern was regarding the possible use of DPLs (see: Forum:DPL extension to generate lists, I even used the "planets" category there as an example). Maybe there's a way to make sense of a categorization as both "planet" and "homeworld", but I'm not sure of that at the moment... -- Cid Highwind 09:43, 21 September 2007 (UTC) Category:Religious leaders Based on my examples in the nomination for the Category:Religious figures, I think what I really meant for that category to be was for feared or revered gods, and prophets, angels, and other Biblical (or related text) figures, not Kai Winn or Jimmy Swaggert. I think something like Category:Religious leaders might be a good division point. --Alan del Beccio 21:47, 19 September 2007 (UTC) * So, let me get this straight... "figures" would be for gods, angels, etc. Leaders for those who lead churches (ie, the pope, etc...). What about various Vedeks? Would they fall into that category? If so, I can see that being useful. We could even possibly break them off into a subcategory of "Bajoran Religious Leaders" -- Sulfur 02:05, 17 November 2007 (UTC) Security and identification technology Two categories, similar topic: I've noticed several articles, many uncategorized, all on a related topic, including thumbscan, retinal scan, identification card, identity tape, authorization code, security clearance, ration card, transport card, transit pass, chess code, and I'm sure there are others. Since these are all security related concepts, perhaps broaden this idea and make identification a sub-category of a larger Security technology, for stuff like listening devices and so forth. --Alan del Beccio 21:47, 19 September 2007 (UTC) * Works for me. I can see a top level "Security" with an "ID technology" sub-category. -- Sulfur 02:05, 17 November 2007 (UTC) * Yep, me too. -- Renegade54 14:52, 17 November 2007 (UTC) Events, missions, projects and expeditions We have several events, missions, projects and expeditions, but I cannot think of a unilateral term to encompass them all. Here is the list, compiled from : Arias Expedition, Axanar Peace Mission, Bolian Operation, Fornax Disaster, Great Diaspora, Operation Lovely Angel, Operation Retrieve, Operation Watson, Pathfinder Project, Particle Fountain Project, shakedown cruise, Vulcan reunification, Vulcanian expedition, Xindi reunification. --Alan del Beccio 21:47, 19 September 2007 (UTC) *Good call, but I have no idea on a single name, either. Maybe the items you list are still too diverse to be listed under one category? "Mission" could probably encompass all those "Operations", but "Project"? Not sure... -- Cid Highwind 00:09, 14 November 2007 (UTC) *I like this, too, but don't know what to call it either. -- Renegade54 14:52, 17 November 2007 (UTC) *I like this idea as well, perhaps calling it "Events"? Perhaps the category of Military Conflicts should be a subcategory of it, or at least this new category should be clearly defined as being nonmilitary.--31dot 15:43, 9 December 2007 (UTC) *I support creating an events category, with military conflicts (and any other applicable existing cats) as subcategories.– Cleanse 23:33, 9 December 2007 (UTC) Shapeshifting Species To be based on Shapeshifting species. It is a fairly common phenomenon in Trek, with about 14 species listed on that page. – Cleanse 01:38, 10 October 2007 (UTC) Captain Proton With the abundance of articles dealing with the Captain Proton holoprogram (Lightning shield, Destructo beam, Brain probe, Buster Kincaid, etc.) I wonder if it should have its own category collecting them all together. Or is classifying all of them as they are now sufficient?--31dot 15:43, 9 December 2007 (UTC) :Strong Support - as a rather expansive "universe" it deserves a category to assist in navigation. – Cleanse 23:33, 9 December 2007 (UTC) :: Maybe expand the name to equal that of the program name The Adventures of Captain Proton? --Alan del Beccio 01:38, 12 January 2008 (UTC) :::I could live with that, but I wonder if it should be something less unwieldly(for a category name), maybe 'Captain Proton Holoprogram'? --31dot 21:31, 12 January 2008 (UTC) Linguistics ;Category:Linguistics: Quite frankly Category:Languages looks like crap and is absorbing articles that should really be meant for the upper tier topic of linguistics, which has yet to be created too. --Alan del Beccio 21:21, 12 January 2008 (UTC) Economics ;Category:Economics: Sames as above. Numerous references are found in Category:Culture that deal with economics, which has yet to be written. Category:Currency can also be a sub-category of this new suggestion. --Alan del Beccio 21:21, 12 January 2008 (UTC) :Support. Economic things should have their own category.--31dot 21:31, 12 January 2008 (UTC) Production POV categories Production staff subs I think we should branch off Category:Production staff into further sub-categories. We already have Category:Composers, Category:Directors, Category:ILM production staff, and Category:Writers; I think we should also have Category:Cinematographers, "Category:Editors" (for film and assistant film editors only), Category:Producers, and Category:Designers (for production, set and costume designers). Another good one to have would be Category:Makeup staff (or something similar) for makeup artists and designers and hairstylists. There certainly are enough articles to substantiate each category. What do ya'll think? --From Andoria with Love 20:53, 31 July 2007 (UTC) *'Support', but don't forget you have sound editors as well as film editors, etc. I think we'll need to go through all the categories on somewhere like IMDb and make a list of where in our category system each would fit best, creating new cats as required. -- Renegade54 15:50, 3 August 2007 (UTC) :*Actually, I think we should rename the category Category:Film editors to limit it to those types of editors. Also, I wouldn't want people to start adding editors of books and magazines to it. ;) --From Andoria with Love 02:21, 9 August 2007 (UTC) More Production staff subs So, we have a bunch of sub-categories already, but we also have a stack of production staff members in the top-level category still, and more being added on a regular basis. Some other possible sub-cats might be: * Gaffers * Grips * Casting * Visual Effects * Construction * Art department (do these count as designers, or only those who design?) * Props (part of art department, and thus "designers" as above, or?) * Costumers (do these count as designers, or only those who design?) Thoughts? -- Sulfur 19:16, 25 November 2007 (UTC) Maintenance categories Sub-categories for Category:Memory Alpha images Locations *Category:Memory Alpha images (locations), for images of compartments aboard starships and space stations like the Image:NX Sickbay.jpg, also for images like Image:RuraPentheMine2293.jpg, which could possibly be put under Category: Memory Alpha images (planets), but not really. Deevolution 23:15, 29 June 2007 (UTC) : Okay, but in addition, what if we went with Category: Memory Alpha images (landscapes) for planet-side matte images, etc...--Alan 08:39, 8 July 2007 (UTC) ::Category: Memory Alpha images (exteriors) and Category: Memory Alpha images (interiors)? That way we can do space scenery as well? Deevolution 07:32, 19 July 2007 (UTC) :::I think that we might even be able to break this down a bit better, such as: :::* Locations :::** Building Interiors :::** Spaceship Interiors :::** Space vistas :::** Landscapes :::This seems to cover all of the things noted above. Not the perfect names, more trying to get what they might contain. "Locations" should be the "catch-all", building interiors and spaceship interiors split those up rather than just munging them all together as one. Space vistas allows for exterior shots of space, and landscapes for planet-side exterior shots. Thoughts? -- Sulfur 16:41, 24 November 2007 (UTC) Game Cover breakdown Currently we have a game covers image category. We have sufficient amounts that I'd like to suggest breaking them down into three subcategories: * Category:Memory Alpha images (board game covers) * Category:Memory Alpha images (rpg covers) * Category:Memory Alpha images (video game covers) There are 100+ images in the category itself, and, while the board game category will be the smallest, the other two will have 30+ images in each. -- Sulfur 18:49, 5 December 2007 (UTC) Comic Cover breakdown We currently have 400+ images in the comic covers category. This seems a little excessive to me. I would suggest breaking these down into categories by company as such: * Category:Memory Alpha images (DC comic book covers) ** Category:Memory Alpha images (DC TOS comic book covers) ** Category:Memory Alpha images (DC TNG comic book covers) ** Category:Memory Alpha images (WildStorm comic book covers) * Category:Memory Alpha images (Gold Key comic book covers) * Category:Memory Alpha images (IDW comic book covers) * Category:Memory Alpha images (Malibu comic book covers) * Category:Memory Alpha images (Marvel comic book covers) * Category:Memory Alpha images (Tokyopop comic book covers) I considered breaking them down by TOS/TNG/VOY/etc, but there are a number that do not fall into any of those categories, and a number that fall into multiple categories, and I don't know if having so many categories on each image is really all that useful. Note that DC was split into three sub-categories. WildStorm is a special imprint of DC that act(ed) as a separate company (for all intents and purposes -- but it could go into the upper level too...), and there are so many DC images that it only makes sense to split them into TOS and TNG (as those were the two lines they published). -- Sulfur 19:58, 5 December 2007 (UTC)